Dangerous Mission
by Cindy aka SG1PhileShipper
Summary: A madman is following around Ryan and Mitch wants to protect her


BAYWATCH NIGHTS: Dangerous Mission  
  
By: Cindy  
Email: cindy.vandenplas@skynet.be  
  
Disclaimer: Mitch and Ryan don't belong to me. You know the drill. No copyright fringe intended, I'm just using them for fun. It's not as if you play with them anymore :-)  
Rating: PG  
Keywords: Mitch/Ryan, some angst I hope  
Classification: Friendship, maybe more. Short fluff.  
Summary: A madman is following around Ryan and Mitch wants to protect her.  
Author's Note: This is my first try at writing Baywatch Nights fic. I have written Stargate and X-files fic before, but let me know how I did.  
Dedication: This one is for M. You know why. And thanks for being such a great friend.  
Archive: On my site. All others, please ask first.  
Feedback: Would be extremely welcome. It makes my day   
  
DANGEROUS MISSION  
  
Ryan was staring out her apartment window and he was standing there. Badly hidden behind a tree, a cigar in his mouth and a hat backwards on his head. He looked really mean and evil. She had spotted him staring at her window for three nights in a row now and she was getting scared. She hadn't talked to anyone about it. She had considered calling Mitch, but she knew he would make a big deal out of it. He was a sweet guy, but sometimes way too overprotective.  
  
She looked at him for a few more second before she turned around and decided to ignore him. She headed for her bathroom and couldn't help a shudder running down her spine. A hot shower would do well.  
  
She came out of the shower and felt a lot better. She wouldn't let this guy get to her. She tried really hard not too, but it wasn't working. He was getting the better of her. And she had sworn that she would never let anyone scare her.   
  
She strolled down her hallway, slippers on her feet and headed for the window. He was still standing there, leaning against a tree. He was wearing dark glasses now and Ryan started to shudder. When he spotted her, he raised his hand, waved and smiled at her. Ryan turned around and closed the curtains. She was shaking like a leave now and against her better judgement, she decided to call Mitch.  
  
He answered after the fifth ring.  
  
"Buchannon."  
"Mitch..."  
"Ryan, what's wrong?"  
"I..."  
  
Mitch sensed something was wrong and got up.   
  
"Ryan...Are you still there?"  
"Yes. Can...Can we talk?"  
"Are you okay?"  
  
When she didn't answer, he held the phone between his ear and his should and put his shoes on.  
  
"Don't move. I'm on my way."  
  
He still didn't get an answer.  
  
"Ryan?"  
"Ryan?"  
"I'm...okay."  
  
Mitch knew something was really wrong. It was not like Ryan to show how scared she was. Usually she was a very independent woman and never showed her feelings. Mitch almost sprinted to his car and took off in a hurry. There was no time to waste.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ryan sat on her couch, biting on her nails and still shaking like a leaf. She was getting more scared by the minute and hoped Mitch would get there soon. She didn't want to show him how scared she was, but she realised she had to put her pride aside and let him help her. He was the only one she could trust right now. He was the only one she wanted to trust. And she needed him right now.  
  
When someone knocked on the door, she was really scared. What if it was he? What if he was here to kill her? What if it was Mitch and the guy went after him?  
  
"Ryan, open up. It's me."  
  
She got up and unlocked the door. Mitch got in and she almost jumped in his arms.  
  
"Hey, it's okay Ryan. I'm here, I'm here sweetheart."  
"Sweetheart? Since when are you calling me sweetheart?"  
"Since now."  
  
She smiled up at him and they walked to the couch. Mitch sat down next to Ryan, their legs touching. He turned his head towards her and stared at her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
"I'm scared, Mitch."  
"What are you scared off? Did something happen to you?"  
"No...But..."  
"Ryan, talk to me."  
  
She turned her head away from him and Mitch got and kneeled down next to her. He put his finger under he chin and made her look at him.   
  
"Ryan, please tell me what's wrong. Did something happen to you?"  
"No, not yet."  
"Not yet?! What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Someone is following me around, Mitch. And it scares the hell out of me."  
"Someone is following you? And since when? Have you called the police? What does he look like? Is he still here?"  
"To answer all you question: Yes, for three days now, no, I don't know and I'm too scared to look."  
  
Mitch put his hand in the air to stop her from going on.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to ask so many questions, but I want to help you. Three days you say...Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"  
"Because I didn't want to make a big deal out of it."  
"Ryan, someone is following you around and you don't want to make a big deal out of it? What if the guy is really dangerous, huh? What if he really hurts you? Have you thought about it for a minute?"  
"Mitch, you don't need to scare me. I already am. And this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you."  
"What are you talking about?!"  
"I knew this would end up in a fight. We always fight."  
"We're not fighting!!"  
"Then stop yelling!!"   
"I'm not yelling!"  
"Yes, you are!"  
"So are you!"  
"Mitch, I'm only yelling cause you are too!"  
  
Ryan got up and went to stand in front of the window. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at him again. Behind her, Mitch got to his feet and stood behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders and sighed deeply.   
  
"This is so wrong, Ryan... I didn't mean..."  
"That's him, Mitch, he's still standing there. Can you see him?"  
"Yes, I see him. And he can see me. I wonder why he doesn't run away?"  
"I don't know."  
"Okay, I'm going out there and talk to the guy."  
"Mitch, don't..."  
"Ryan, I have to do this."  
"Please, don't."  
"Ryan, I'll be fine."  
  
Mitch turned around and walked to the door. Ryan followed closely behind. He had his hand on the doorknob, but she held him back. He turned around and she gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.  
  
"What was that for?"  
"For luck."  
"Thanks."  
  
Mitch put his hand on her cheek and tenderly caressed her with his thumb.   
  
"I'll be back soon enough."  
  
He walked out of the door.  
  
"Mitch?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Be careful, okay?"  
"I will, don't worry."  
  
Ryan swallowed the lump in her throat and closed the door. She walked over to her window and watched the scene in front of her. Mitch walked over to the guy. He didn't run away. He stood in front of Mitch and they started talking. After a few minutes Mitch walked off and the man remained there. Ryan shook her head and wondered what was going on. She sat down on the couch and stared in front of her. A soft knock on the door took her out of her daydreaming and she let Mitch in again. He had a huge grin on his face.  
  
"What?!"  
"Nothing. You don't need to be scared anymore."  
"Don't I? And why is the guy still standing there?"  
"He's a PI."  
"A PI? What's a PI following me around for?"  
"Ryan, he's not following you. He's following your next door neighbour."  
"My neighbour? Why?"  
"Her mom hired him to keep an eye on her?"  
"What? That's it?! Mom is worried and they scare the hell out of me?!"  
"He was really sorry."  
"Stop grinning like an idiot, Mitch."  
"I'm sorry, but it's pretty funny if you think about it."  
"Mitch Buchannon, that's the last time I laid my heart out to you!"  
"Ryan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you. I'm glad you called me. But I wished you had done it sooner. And not wait for three days for something like that."  
"I know. Thanks for coming, Mitch. Thanks for being here for me."  
"I'll always be here for you."  
"I know."  
  
Ryan smiled up at him and their eyes locked. For a minute, it seemed like everything else stopped. Like they were the only ones that mattered. Mitch took her hand in his and played with her fingers. Ryan swallowed hard, and put her other hand on his arm. They were about to take a big step in their relationship. But she didn't care about that now. The only thing that mattered was right her and now. It was she and Mitch and everything else stopped existing for a while. As their mouths were only a few inches apart, Ryan thought about the consequences. But she forgot them as soon as him mouth closed over hers and he tenderly kissed. When he pulled away, she missed him. They looked at each other and he smiled at her.  
  
"We need to talk about this, don't we?"  
"We do, but not now. Let's just forget about it for now, okay?"  
"Okay. Will you be fine?"  
"I'll be fine, Mitch."  
"I'll better be going."  
"Maybe you should."  
"Bye."  
"Yeah..."  
  
Mitch looked at her one last time, walked out and closed the door behind him. And he missed the huge grin that spread on Ryan's face.  
  
  
The End. Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
